warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Ben Tennyson
Benjamin Kirby "Ben" Tennyson was a normal ten-year-old kid until he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into ten different aliens. Though initially immature and clumsy, Ben grew to be a true hero. By the time he was sixteen, he had become famous in not only his hometown of Bellwood, but on Earth and beyond. Ben has also been deputized by the Plumbers and gained more aliens as time progressed. Background Personality Young Teenage Omniverse Reboot Physical Appearance Young Teenage Omniverse Reboot Powers and abilities Transformations Heatblast Heatblast is a magma-based alien whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. Heatblast's tongue is made of fire.1 4 year old Heatblast looked the same as 10 year old Heatblast in the original series, but with a much thinner body, oversized head and much higher-pitched voice. In Ultimate Alien, Heatblast closely resembled Alan, only taller and not as skinny and slightly altered and his face shape was more similar to the Original Series. His eyes were no longer connected to the fire on his head. The rocks over his body were darker, and their pattern was different, with fewer rocks covering his inner lava body. His voice sounded like Jetray's, except deeper. In Heroes United, Heatblast looked the exact same as he did in the original series, only his jaw was a lot lower than it was before. In The Forge of Creation, 10 year old Heatblast is a mix between the Ultimate Alien design and the original series' body colour and his Omnitrix symbol was green. In Omniverse, 16 year old Heatblast looks the same as in Ultimate Alien, only his eyes are once again connected to the fire on his head, like in the original series. He is taller and more muscular, his face's design is different and his shoulder plates are slightly tilted up. 11 year old Ben's Heatblast in Omniverse looks exactly the same as the 16 year old Heatblast, except for the fact that he is shorter and much less muscular then his sixteen year old self. Heatblast wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest Wildmutt Diamondhead Diamondhead is a silicon-based alien whose body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. In the original series, Diamondhead wore a uniform which was black on the right half and white on the left with a black patch on the left shoulder where the Omnitrix symbol was. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Diamondhead's lower body, torso, and the top of his head were similar to Chromastone's, consisting of indigo crystal which has black lines and dots over it. There were six crystal shards on his back instead of four, and he also sported two more on the front of his chest. His eyes were green, and he wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Heroes United, Diamondhead's appearance consisted of real-world crystal due to being drawn in Generator Rex's art style. He also had blades on his forearms. In Omniverse, Diamondhead has clothing almost similar to the first series, except that now instead of half black and half white, it is all black with one large green stripe down the middle up to his belt, and wears black pants. He has a green belt with white stripes on which he wears the Omnitrix symbol. Diamondhead no longer bears the crystals on his chest. The crystals on his back have also grown in length. His jaw is also larger. He also wears black shoes with green on the bottom. There are now only two crystal shards on his back. 11-year old Ben's Diamondhead looks almost identical to the original, but the left side of his suit is missing the black patch around the Omnitrix symbol and the crystals on his back are bigger. His jaw is also larger too. His eyes are green and the Omnitrix is recolored. XLR8 XLR8 is a semi-armored Velociraptor-like alien that has black wheels on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever the visor does come up, one can see that he has a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. in the original series, he wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He has five blue stripes on his tail. In Ultimate Alien, XLR8 looked the same, albeit his Ultimatrix symbol was green. In Heroes United, he had darker skin. In Omniverse, 16-year-old XLR8's appearance is the same as Ultimate Alien, but taller, the white color on his shirt is replaced by green, which now covers his whole neck. He has four blue stripes on his tail. The black balls on his feet are bigger. His helmet is longer in the back and front. His claws are also longer. His visor is darker. XLR8's voice now sounds like Bens, but in a fast talking, higher-pitched way. 11-year-old Ben's XLR8 in Omniverse looks exactly the same as his 16-year-old version, except that he is shorter, and the green color of his shirt is white. He has three stripes on his tail. Grey Matter Grey Matter is a grey-skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien that is only four inches tall with large green eyes, which have rectangular pupils and horizontal eyelids. He wears a white jumpsuit with a thin vertical black stripe going down it (a larger version of the same stripe exists on his head, in-between his eyes). In the original series, Grey Matter wore the Omnitrix symbol on his back and his eyes were yellowish-green. He spoke with a high-pitched voice. In Ultimate Alien, Grey Matter wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and his eyes were green. In Omniverse, 11-year-old Ben's Grey Matter looks exactly the same as the original, but his collar is now black. His skin tone is also slightly different. 16-year-old Grey Matter now has a green jumpsuit with a black belt. His suit collar is now black, and the stripe on his head and jumpsuit are no longer present. He wears black, fingerless gloves with a green rectangle on the back. His neck is slightly longer. His Omnitrix symbol continues to be present on his back, and his voice is slightly deeper. Four Arms Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. In the original series, Four Arms wore a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder. His eyes are yellow and he has no hair. In Ultimate Alien, Four Arms wore gold wrist and ankle bands, and wears black underwear that has a gold waistband, as well as two golden sashes that go across his chest. His eyes are green, he has a black ponytail, and he wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Heroes United, Four Arms, in addition to his clothes in Ultimate Alien, wears pants, fingerless gloves, and tattoo like stripes on his body, which are the same as the stripes of his shirt in original, giving him his original series look. In Omniverse, Four Arms now has three short spikes on the top of his head, a mustache like design, and the black stripe on the top of his head is gone. He has no hair, he has a black tank top like shirt with one large green stripe in the middle, and black pants. He has a belt, where the Omnitrix symbol is located. He also has fingerless gloves like in the original series, with green cuffs at the wrist of his gloves. His skin is also lighter than it was in Ultimate Alien. 11-year-old Ben's Four Arms in Omniverse looks the same as the original series, but now has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder is now green. In both his 11-year-old and 16-year-old incarnations, Four Arms now appears to have a second set of pectorals for his other set of arms. Four Arms wears his fingerless gloves and the same pants and shirt as the original series. Stinkfly Ripjaws Upgrade Upgrade has a black exterior with green stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. The green circle on his head is his eye, which glows whenever he talks. Upgrade wears white clothing on his front torso and the Omnitrix symbol was on his chest. In Destroy All Aliens, Upgrade looked the same, except for the fact that he had more of a metallic shine, making him look more like a machine. In Ultimate Alien, Upgrade had green and black stripes where the white was in the original series. In Heroes United, His green stripes glow yellow. In Omniverse, 16 year old Upgrade wears the Omnitrixsymbol inside the ring of his eye and he is more muscular. His circuit pattern has changed slightly. He sounds like teenage Ben, but has a robotic tone in his voice that is similar to Malware's. 11 year old Upgrade in Omniverse looks exactly as he does in the original series, save for a green Omnitrix symbol and his neck being longer. He has 11 year old Ben's voice, but with the robotic tone from his 16 year old self. Ghostfreak Ghostfreak is a phantom alien that can go through solid objects and posses them. He was the first alien in The Omnitrix who had an evil counterpart. Cannonbolt Wildvine Blitzwolfer Snare-oh Frankenstrike Upchuck Ditto Eye Guy Way Big Way Big is the largest alien in the Omnitrix. Alternate versions Ben 10,000 Ben Ten Thousand is an alternate future version of Ben Tennyson. He is first scene in the episode named after him meeting past Ben and Gwen along with alternatvie future Gwen. He along with Ben take down Vilgax and place him back in the Null Void and become good friends. His second appearance is with his son Ken Tennyson taking on his other archenemy later on best friend Kevin 11,000. Appearances Television series Ben 10 Alien Force Ultimate Alien Omniverse Ben 10 (2016) Other appearances Secret of the Omnitrix Race Against Time Destroy All Aliens Alien Swarm Crossover Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Ben 10 characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Ben 10 Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Generator Rex Category:Transformed characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Mutants Category:Characters in video games Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Generator Rex characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Characters who fly Category:Live-action characters Category:Adults